


I've Never Seen A Mouth That I Would Kill To Kiss

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, buddie, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day Two: InterruptedTheir first date ended early, Christopher caught a stomach bug requiring Eddie to return home to take care of his son. Obviously, Buck held no grudge about their poor first date attempt, he loved that kid almost as much as Eddie did. Because of the disruption, the two never got to the goodnight kiss. They would just have to wait a little longer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	I've Never Seen A Mouth That I Would Kill To Kiss

Everyone knew that Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz had feelings for each other. It was beyond obvious. The longer they went claiming to be just friends, the more frustrated the members of the 118 family became. They’d spent way too many hours discussing how they could trick the two men into admitting their love for one another, but every plan was swiftly shut down by Captain Nash.

“Not in my firehouse!” became Bobby’s catchphrase for a while given just how often the Buck and Eddie conversation came up. Little did they know, the men in question had already confessed their feelings to one another.

It was Eddie who took the leap and told Buck how he felt. They were sat on a park bench watching Christopher have the time of his life, when the older of the two turned to Buck and asked a very important question.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Eddie had barely finished his question when Buck said yes. The two chuckled in embarrassment, realising just how long they had wasted hiding their feelings. They decided they were going to do this right. Having both had a rough history with relationships, it made sense to take things slow, keep it between them. First would be a date, then the first kiss, then a couple more dates and then… well it’s pretty self-explanatory what would happen after that. Unfortunately, life seemed to have a different agenda. Their first date ended early, Christopher caught a stomach bug requiring Eddie to return home to take care of his son. Obviously, Buck held no grudge about their poor first date attempt, he loved that kid almost as much as Eddie did. Because of the disruption, the two never got to the goodnight kiss. They would just have to wait a little longer.

Their Captain was the next to interrupt their attempt at a first kiss. It had been a pretty slow day at the station. They’d had numerous calls about dumb teenagers getting stuck in the weirdest of places and even a call to a nursing home after one hell of a fight between two elderly women. Overall, things were relatively relaxed in comparison to other shifts. Hence why Buck and Eddie found themselves alone in the bunk room with nowhere else they needed to be. They weren’t talking, just savouring their rare moment of privacy. Eddie was sat on the edge of his bed with Buck’s head in his lap as he lay on top of the blankets. Buck hummed gratefully as Eddie ran his fingers through the blonde’s soft hair. They locked eyes, smiling sweetly at one another, and leaned in. This was it. They were going to get their first kiss and the moment couldn’t be more perfect. Predictably, Bobby chose that exact second to bang on the bunk room door, announcing that lunch was ready. Both men rolled their eyes as they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“To be continued, Diaz.” Buck smirked and walked away with a wink, knowing just how much he was frustrating Eddie. Food was priority number one, clearly.

Next it was Chimney’s turn to ruin the moment. It had been two days since their last first kiss failure, both men were beginning to get antsy, desperate to see if the cliché fireworks would appear when their lips finally touched. It had been a long and hard shift and all Buck wanted was to sleep in his own bed. They were standing by Buck’s car, discussing date ideas before they would go their separate ways for the evening. Eddie was having to hold himself back, Buck looked too cute all sleepy and cuddly. He was so distracted by Buck’s beauty that he stopped paying attention to the world around him. _Maybe this is the moment_ , he thought to himself. The sun was setting, there was a warmth to the air and a peaceful quiet that was rare in Los Angeles. It was like a movie, picture perfect. His eyes flicked towards Buck’s lips, who returned the action glancing briefly towards Eddie’s own mouth. That was when Chimney showed up. Evan had never hated Howard Han more than he did in that moment. He could forgive the paramedic for the teasing and taunting, and for becoming romantically involved with his sister. But this was beyond irritating.

“Hey Buckaroo! Your name got pulled out of the hat for toilet cleaning duty this week! LOSER!” Chimney laughed as yelled towards the youngest firefighter, quickly jumping into his car to avoid any response from Buck.

“Well, the moment is officially ruined.”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to be thinking about cleaning toilets when kissing you for the first time.”

Luck continued to work against them no matter how hard they tried. Henrietta Wilson just wanted to drop Christopher off at home after his playdate with Denny. She hadn’t expected to end up being on the receiving end of a very grumpy Eddie’s sarcasm. When he opened the door he looked flustered and kind of angry.

“Hey little man, you have fun?”

“Of course they had fun.”

“Oh, are you a ‘little man’ now Hen?”

Damn, Hen thought to herself, this man is in one hell of a bad mood. She excused herself, saying goodbye to Chris and making her way towards her car. If she’d payed more attention to her surroundings she’d have noticed Buck’s car parked across the street. The two best friends had been enjoying Eddie’s free time with a movie and snacks. They were hoping it would end in a kiss but once again as though the universe was enjoying their pain, their romantic moment was disrupted. These two just couldn’t catch a break.

With every member of the 118 having successfully interrupted their tries for a first kiss, Buck and Eddie thought they were finally safe from distractions. They were wrong. Their first problem was finding a good moment, they’d had so many good opportunities that they were worried they were going to run out of perfect moments. Thankfully, an occasion presented itself and they sure as hell weren’t going to let it slide away. That’s how Eddie and Buck ended up at a firefighter conference in New York. The two had volunteered, thinking that a two-hour long seminar was a decent price to pay for a night alone in a hotel together. Maddie had other ideas. Well, more like Buck’s niece had other ideas. Sophie Victoria Han chose the second the seminar came to an end to enter the world. Of course Maddie would go into labour just when Eddie and Buck got their alone time. That being said, for the first time Buck wasn’t mad about the interruption. They got the soonest flight and returned home. If you asked Eddie, seeing Evan holding his niece was definitely worth missing out on a night alone.

Finally came Athena’s moment to disrupt their first kiss. Buck’s pseudo-mum was easily the most annoyed about Bobby’s restrictions on interfering with the two firefighters relationship. All she wanted to do was lock the two in a closet and not let them out until they’d confessed their love for one another.

What she did wasn’t anything quite as dramatic as Maddie’s interruption or as moment ruining as Chimneys. But if she ever knew that she had managed to disrupt their sixth attempt at a first kiss she’d be furious with herself. However, what she did was the final straw for Buck and Eddie. They were going to get their first kiss, interruptions be damned. In a way Athena helped them along.

It started with a family barbeque. Athena and Bobby were hosting a get together to celebrate the beginning of summer and the birth of Maddie and Chimney’s daughter. Everyone was there, enjoying each other’s company as well as the seemingly unlimited supply of food. Eddie and Buck were the only two inside the house. They just went to get more beers, they hadn’t planned for it to become a moment. As they stood in the kitchen, their task was forgotten in favour of staring lovingly into the other’s eyes. Eddie pushed himself off the counter to get even closer to Buck when Athena walked in.

“Come on now. If you two stand any closer, I’m going to have to arrest you for public indecency.” It was a joke, obviously, but she didn’t know that she wasn’t far off from guessing what was about to happen. The speed at which the two men moved apart as she walked past was hysterical. It was like something you see in a cartoon. Both feeling too awkward to allow themselves to rewind the past minute and try again, they made their way back out to the garden.

A few hours later, Eddie sat on the porch, watching Buck point out star constellations to the kids, Christopher curled in his lap listening with a look of awe on his face. The adults were talking amongst themselves, unaware of the loving gaze Eddie was pointing towards his ~~best friend~~ boyfriend. Screw this, he thought to himself, standing up and making his way next to Buck. Placing himself next to his two favourite people, he turned he body towards Evan, grabbing his face in his hands and leaning in. This time there were no disruptions. The kiss was perfect, everything they could’ve imagined and more. Not even the cheers of their friends could ruin the moment. Chris screaming “Finally!” wasn’t enough to pull the two away from each other. And, in case you were wondering, the cliché fireworks were there for all to see.


End file.
